Alone
by JammyWammy
Summary: After losing everything. Tifa had finally hit rock bottom.


**This a very angsty oneshot.**

 **Rated M for adult themes.**

 **I don't own final fantasy**

Cloud sobbed as he watched from the small glass panel as Tifa thrashed round the small white room, a lot of people are trying to restrain her but given her strength, they were failing. She managed to get hold of one the nurses' throat and from the look of her eyes and the way she screamed, she intended on killing her.

* * *

"Aeris and I are getting married." Cloud announced happily as he held his fiance's waist. Everyone from their group had said their congratulations but there was a visible awkwardness in the air while Tifa stared at them in shock. When she got out of her daze, she approached the happy couple and hugged them both.

"That's great! Congratulations!" She tried to keep herself from breaking down.

* * *

His hand clamped to his mouth while he sobbed even harder when one of the nurses stabbed Tifa with a syringe on her arm and emptied the contents unto her, until she slowly calmed down, then she went limp on the arms of one of the male nurses. They then proceeded to carry her to the bed to settle her down.

* * *

"Tifa, I'll be taking Marlene with me and Denzel would stay at Cloud and Aeris', sorry girl, but you're in no condition ta take care of them at the moment." Barret said gloomily, his voice full of regret.

"But I'm perfectly fine! Why are you taking them away from me when they're all I've got left?!' Tifa yelled back while Barret just sighed.

"You are not fine! Do ya even lookat yourself? Everything in here is outta place! The kids are not eatin' righ'! Don' get me started on your weigh'! You haven' been takin' care of yourself!" He didn't mean to yell but he have got to get his point across. "It'll be just for a while until you get better, a time off is what you need Teef, some time for yourself." Barret said as he put a hand on her shoulder. She reluctantly agreed and slowly nodded her head.

"Okay... You're right. Time off... Just take care of her and tell Cloud and Aeris to take care of Denzel." She asked quietly.

"Of course." He said while beaming. He thought he did the right thing for her.

But he was wrong.

* * *

Cloud started to lower himself in front of the door as he violently shook while he still sobbed. He couldn't look anymore as the nurses began strapping Tifa's arms and legs on the bed, restraining her from her violent episodes.

* * *

"Cloud, I want to see Tifa, it's been 3 months." Denzel said as they ate around the dining table at Cloud and Aeris' home in Kalm. The blond warrior suddenly stopped eating to look at his adopted son.

"You're right buddy. We should see her this weekend." He said, suddenly feeling guilty, he was so busy with his deliveries that it didn't occur to him to stop and check on his childhood friend. Denzel looked up at him and smiled brightly.

'Don't tell her we're coming, so she'll be surprised."

But they were the one who got the surprise instead.

* * *

"The hallucinations are getting worse everyday, she would mumble the name 'Sephiroth' and 'Jenova' repeatedly while secluding herself in that corner." The doctor said as he pointed the spot he was talking about. "And at times when she's 'normal', she would ask me if I've seen 'her Cloud', which I reckon is you." He looked down at the sobbing man beside him, who was lowered on the floor, his palms resting in front of the door.

* * *

"Sshhhh... Be quiet, you don't want to ruin the surprise do you?" Denzel whispered as him and Cloud silently dragged the Fenrir towards the garage of Seventh Heaven. They smiled at each other when they were done and decided to sneak towards the front door. They brought Tifa's favorite cake while Cloud was carrying a bunch of beautiful flowers for his childhood friend. It was a good thing that Cloud still have his keys so they will have no trouble coming in. He fished out the said keys but was stopped when he saw Denzel frozen at his spot in front of the door with a shocked look on his face, Cloud was suddenly alert and started running towards it when he too got the shock of his life.

The door was opened with a 'Closed until further notice' hanging lopsided on it. He went inside with wild eyes while Denzel didn't move from his spot. He carefully looked around as he walked and his heart stopped at what he saw.

Everything was turned upside down, the table, the chairs, were all out of place and broken, bottles and shards were lying everywhere, there were droplets of blood, dried blood, he noticed, on the floor and countertop.

"Stay here..." Cloud tokd Denzel but the boy didn't flinch and was too shocked to move. Cloud suddenly felt that his world had came crashing down upon him and feared for his friend who was currently residing, alone, in this hellhole. He took out his sword from his sheath and started walking quietly towards the stairs, his eyes wild with worry. When he finally reached Tifa's room without making any noise, he saw that there was a small opening on her door, he decided to peek between the space and what he saw drained every color on his face.

Tifa was sitting on her vanity, with a man in front of her who he couldn't see, he has many tattoos and a dark brown unruly hair, he can clearly see her laughing about something but it was not what disturbed him, the guy she was with was holding a syringe, which was inside of Tifa's right arm and he was emptying the contents to her while she giggled. When he was done, Tifa stared at the man, her eyes heavy lidded and she was swaying slightly, the man suddenly lifted her leg and started thrusting into her while she moaned loudly as she threw her head back. Cloud's vision suddenly became red and charged inside the room, sword in hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MOTHERFUCKER!" He yelled on top of his lungs. Denzel, who stayed downstairs suddenly turned his up towards the source of the noise, but didn't move an inch, he was suddenly feeling scared. Tifa on the other hand got the shock of her life when she saw Cloud pin the guy on the wall, his sword held in the man's throat.

"Cloud! What are you doing?!" Tifa yelled back as she stared at the back of the love of her life. "Let him go!"

"Who do you think you are barging in here and threatening me with that thing!" The man spat at the blond. Cloud was clearly seeing the patethic man's face now, he was pale and had dry, chapped lips, his cheeks are kind of hollow and there were bags around his yellow, bloodshot eyes.

"This place used to be my residence and if there's anyone who has the right to be here, it's me." He said firmly, voice full of venom. He was about to say something again when the both heard a thud, they both looked at the source and the blonde's eyes widened when he saw his dear childhood friend, convulsing and having seizures on the floor.

"TIFA!"

* * *

"I shouldn't have done what I've done... I shouldn't have..." Barret held his hands to his head as he sobbed, his loud voice stuffy from all the crying he's been doing lately, but Cloud didn't look at him and just stared blankly with unseeing eyes.

* * *

"She had cocaine overdose, she'll be staying here for a few days before we transfer her to rehab."

* * *

A tear escaped his eyes as he leaned his head on the wall of the hospital lobby, thinking about the times when she was still happy, smiling, well.

* * *

"She's been muttering to herself these past few days. Says something about Clouds, Nibelheim, mom, dad, Sephiroth and Jenova. I don't get what she's trying to say but were doing everything we can to get over her addiction. Psychosis and hallucinations are common symptoms of cocaine overdose."

* * *

Cloud clutched the thin notebook in his lap, it was Tifa's journal where she would write her thoughts she would not dare to tell anyone. He opened it to read the very last entry, which was the day of his wedding, it was just a single sentence but it turned his world upside down.

 _I will always love you, Cloud._

He broke into uncontrollable sobs once more.

* * *

"We did everything we can, but the effects of the drugs on her, and together with her damaged mental state, we have lost her, she'll be transferred to Heartland center in the middle of the city." The doctor told him and his eyes widened on the sudden realization.

'But that's... A mental facility, right? RIGHT?" He yelled the last word as he stared at the doctor with wild eyes.

* * *

Images of Tifa from the beginning started flashing in his mind, her smile, her laugh, how she welcomed his home, how she would comfort him, how she would stay awake with him when he couldn't sleep, how she would cook his favorite meals. He was filled with regret, and he just wanted one thing to happen at that very moment.

 _Please come back to me..._ He pleaded in his mind. And he hoped.

Years had already passed, but she didn't.


End file.
